


It's Always Been You

by larrysoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unrequited Love, blowjob, harry really likes louis, niall and harry make out a bit, side narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysoulmates/pseuds/larrysoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are friends in high school who become boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolute shit with summaries, it's so vague, im sorry. um this is set in America. There are two flashbacks in italics. First time writing smut. this was only supposed to be like 3k. Idek what happened but its now 9k. idk what else but enjoy !

“Harry! Harry! HARRY!” Louis calls from down the hallway. Harry abruptly turns around to the voice that he knows is Louis. He has learned to pick Louis’s voice out of a crowd of talkative teenagers. Harry and Louis have been friends since they can remember. They go back all the way to Kindergarten. They may only have been five, but Harry remembers the day like it was yesterday.

_They are just a couple of kids who think they are cool now that they were starting school. Harry is still trying to get used to school, so he is sitting by himself playing with some building blocks._

_He is trying to build a structurally sound yet colorful house with the blocks. He set a yellow rectangular block down on its end. Then he grabs a green one to put next to it because green and yellow means Packers. And the Green Bay Packers are his favorite football team._

_Harry continues adding green and yellow blocks to make the front of the house when the blocks lose their balance and tumble over. Harry crosses his arms acrossed his chest and huffs. ‘This is a disaster’ Five year old Harry thinks._

_Then a tall boy with flowing brown hair walks over to where Harry is playing. “Need some help lil buddy?”_

_“No. And I’m not your little buddy. I’m a big boy!” Harry says defending himself._

_“Everyone in this class is little to me. I’m starting school one year later then everyone else. Mommy and Daddy said it was because I’m so special, but I’m not sure that is the real reason.” The tall boy explains. “I’m Louis. And what’s your name?”_

_Harry thinks for a minute. Could he trust this boy, Louis? He is older, so he may be mean and try to tell him what to do. But on the other hand, he seems nice right now. “I’m Harry.”_

_Louis reaches out his hand, and Harry shakes it gently like he sees his Daddy do when he meets new people. Harry wants to be a nice man just like his Daddy._

_"So, do you want some help now that you know me?" Louis questions._

_"I guess that would be alright." Louis explains to Harry that it is better to lay the blocks on the side so you can build the house up taller. And it won't fall over as easy. Harry listens intently and helps Louis after he understands what to do._

_While they are building together, Harry makes sure to explain to Louis that green and yellow have to go together. Louis asks why which makes Harry go into a long explanation about how the Packers are the best like he hears his family members tell other people._

_Louis just smiles at the younger boy, wondering how he could know so much about football already. He doesn't know much about football, but Louis has started watching soccer. He wants to learn how to play soccer and be the best soccer player in the world._

_After they are finished, they stand back and admire their work. Louis puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and says, "We make a good team Harry -- um... Harry with the curly hair."_

_"My name is Harry Styles. Not Harry with the curly hair!" Harry laughs. "You're funny Louis. You're gonna be my bestest friend in the whole entire universe"_

_Louis looks down at the smiling Harry and says, "I'm always going to be your best friend. And you're always going to be mine."_

 

“Hey Lou. What’s up?” Harry walks over to the side of the hallway, next to his locker as he waits for Louis to speak.

“I just wanted to see what you are doing later?” 

Harry thinks for a moment before he answers. “I think I’m free. What do you have planned?”

“My house tonight. With the other boys.” Harry knows that when Louis says other boys that he means their other three friends. Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Louis and Harry met Niall in Kindergarten since they all had the same teacher. 

Liam came to town in the second grade. He was a shy boy and Louis warmed up to him instantly. It was the curls, Harry had thought. Liam was hesitant at first, never had many friends before.

In his last school, Liam was bullied. A couple of mean boys who played baseball thought they were cooler and decided to make fun of Liam. They would call him names and throw their food at him at lunch. 

Liam warmed up to Louis after Louis played with him every day in class for the longest time. Soon their trust grew and grew and eventually Liam was introduced to Harry and Niall.

Zayn was the last of the group to come to town. He came in fifth grade. Zayn was from a small town out east. He had bad experiences in his last town. He didn’t let people in and he didn’t trust people very easily. He warmed up to the other four eventually and they have only grown closer in the past seven years.

“Let’s get to class, Haz. Don’t want Mr. Driscoll getting pissed at us again.” Harry agrees and they walk to class together in a comfortable silence. They stroll into the room, right as the bell rings which gets them a stern look from the teacher. The class went by fairly fast and soon they were off to finish the rest of their school day.

~~

Louis and Harry are chilling in Louis’s living room waiting for the other boys to get there. They sit on opposite ends of the couch with their feet up on the couch, so the two boys’ feet are touching. Harry wiggles his feet against Louis’s as he admires the older boy.  
He has gotten so lucky getting such a wonderful best friend. Harry loves his cheeky and bubbly personality. His way to cheer someone up and make them laugh is a very attractive trait. Louis has shining blue eyes, like the morning sky. His caramel hair is so soft and fluffy. Such a pretty boy.

Wait… pretty? Attractive?

“Harry, the boys are here, I just heard them knock on the door.” Harry gets up from the couch with Louis to go answer the door together. Harry shuffles his feet as he stands by the door. Louis is the one to open the door where their friends rush in to hug them.

“Ayy I missed you guys.” 

“Niall, it’s only been a few hours since we last saw you.” Louis laughs.

“I know, but still,” Niall says, “So what have you got planned Tommo?”

Louis hadn’t really thought about it yet, so he says the first thing that pops into his mind. “Let’s go out back and play soccer.” Harry groans. He is absolutely shit at soccer. He couldn’t figure out how to get his feet moving right and always ends up tripping over the ball. And he has issues with not using his hands. Harry would much rather play football which he is much better at, but he goes along with soccer to make Louis happy.

Four of the boys go out to the backyard as Louis goes to his room to find his soccer ball. After a few minutes of waiting in the yard, Louis finally comes running out with the soccer ball. Louis also managed to change into some loose shorts and a tank top. 

Harry just stares. He could see Louis’s bulging biceps with his tattooed arms. His strong shoulders. His muscular legs. His _everything_. Harry is mesmerized on how good Louis looks in his soccer practice clothes. Harry could even see his collarbone tattoo poking out of his tank top. He never knew that tattoos were such a thing for him, but now he knows that tattoos are his favorite thing in the world… besides the Packers of course.

“Young Harold, no time for day dreaming. It’s time to play some soccer!” Zayn yells from the other side of the yard.

As always, Harry is terrible at the game. He has so many grass stains on his clothes from falling down so much. He’s pretty sure that he has bruises littered all over his arms and legs. He must look absolutely horrendous. 

Then there is Louis who looks like an angel. His hair may be matted down on his forehead, but he still looks as good as ever. And it’s just not _fair_. How can someone look so hot all the time? 

Wait… hot?

“Ow!” A ball comes out of nowhere and smacks Harry right across his face. He doesn’t have any time to react before the ball smashes his face. Let’s just say that there is probably going to be a soccer indent on his face for a while.

“Harry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to, Haz.” Louis comes over and kneels next to Harry who is clutching his face on the grass. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls it away from his face. He examines his cheek before telling Liam to go inside to get some ice.

Louis lightly brushes over the small bruise that is forming on Harry’s cheek, making Harry gasp. That one little bitty touch has Harry’s heart doing circles. He doesn’t understand why, but this boy is doing things to him. “I’m fine Lou, really.”

Louis doesn’t think so, but he doesn’t have time to argue before Liam comes back out with the ice and to tell Louis that his mother is on the phone. His mom had taken his sisters out to eat that night. Not getting much girl time with their mom working so much since their dad left. 

Liam crouches down next to Harry as Louis jogs inside to answer the phone. “I’m alright, Liam. Louis is just overreacting.”

“That may be, but you do have a nice bruise on your face.” Liam continues wiping up Harry’s face and pressing the ice to his bruised cheek.

“It’s because it’s you, Harry. Louis wouldn’t be like that with any of us. He’d just tell us to rub some dirt in it and to get over it.” Zayn speaks up. Harry gave him a confused look so Zayn continues. “You must see it. Don’t you? Louis is crazy about you! He might not realize it yet, but the three of us all know it’s true. And we know that you’re crazy about him too. We see you staring at him all the time, like when he first came out in his practice clothes.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have a crush on Louis, and he doesn’t have a crush on me. You all are loony.” Harry says defending himself.

Niall gives him an _‘are you serious’_ look. “Man you guys are so thick. “ Niall wants to continue, but Louis comes back outside. “My mom just wanted to let me know that they’ll be out longer than expected. No big deal. I need to worry about my Hazza anyway.” Louis smiles down at Harry before reaching down to help him up. He wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and walks him inside.

“Louis, you are treating me like a child. I can walk inside by myself.” Harry huffs as Louis walks him inside to sit on the couch. “Haz, I just want to make sure you’re alright. Always gotta take care of my best friend.”

“I’m fine, and I’ve ruined our plans.” Harry says grumpily.

“No, no you didn’t. We can just watch a movie in here. Right boys?” The boys all nod and take a seat on the couches. Louis and Harry are sitting on the small couch or the love seat as Louis’s mom likes to call it. Niall is on the other couch with Zayn and Liam. Louis lets Zayn pick the movie, and Zayn has chosen one of the Fast and Furious movies claiming that it is his favorite movie ever. 

As the movie progresses Harry has leaned farther and farther over until he is resting his head on Louis’s shoulder. He is all snuggled up against Louis when he sees Niall from the other couch. Niall is sitting on the couch making a heart with his hands and mouthing _‘you love him’_. Harry just shakes his head and goes back to paying attention to the movie.

~~

“Harry’s in love with Louis. I don’t get how he doesn’t notice.”

“And he doesn’t notice how infatuated Louis is with him.”

“It’s sickening how many heart eyes I see during the day”

That is what Harry walks into during lunch on Monday. The other three boys have started making a habit of talking about him and Louis when they weren’t around. A bit obsessive really.

“Guys, really? Again? Quit talking about me and Louis. Nothing is going on, and nothing will ever happen.” Harry says sternly before taking a big spoonful of potatoes, attempting to ignore the other boys. Harry continues to eat in peace, not hearing one word about either Harry or Louis. Towards the end of lunch, Harry hears a faint whisper of _‘Louis’_. He jerks his head around to see Louis sauntering over to the table. 

“Hello gentlemen. How are you this lunch?” Louis says, trying to sound all proper. Harry thinks it is absolutely adorable. 

No, not adorable. Funny, silly… other friendly adjectives.

“Harry, your fond is showing.” Niall teases which gets him a glare from Harry. On the other hand, Louis doesn’t seem fazed at all by the comment. He acts as if he never heard the blonde haired boy speak. Louis sits down just to the right of Harry and starts a conversation about a test he has next hour. 

Harry doesn’t hear on word come out of his mouth. He sees Louis’s lips moving, but he isn’t paying attention to the words being said, just those sinful lips. Those stupid plump lips who normally are a slight shade of pink, but are now a bit red. Probably from being bitten which Louis has a horrible habit of doing. Harry watches his mouth. He sees every move, every flinch, every smile. He pays close attention when Louis swipes his tongue across his bottom lip before continuing his conversation with his friends.

A fascination with his lips?

This is getting ridiculous.

“Haz?” Harry feels a small hand touch his shoulder. He looks down at the hand and then up at the person who had touched him. _Louis_. “The bell rang, Curly. Time for class.” They walk out to the main hallway before saying their goodbyes.

“Bye, Harry. I’ll miss you.”

Louis just walks away like those words mean nothing. But they mean everything to Harry.

~~

“Jesus, Lou. How are we always late to class?” Harry huffs as he quickly strips off his shirt and skin tight jeans. Him and Louis had P.E. this period and the warning bell has already rung. They are way late. 

Harry puts on loose basketball shorts and a packers shirt before turning around to see if Louis is ready to head to the gymnasium. What he doesn’t expect is a half-naked Louis hopping around trying to get his jeans off his toned legs. 

Now this us something Harry has never experienced. Sure, Harry has seen Louis in a bathing suit, but this is Louis in _boxers_. Boxers for god’s sake. And Harry is not checking him out. Nope, he’d never do that.

Harry starts at Louis’s face. Hair still as wonderful as ever. Fluffy, slightly wavy, and perfectly styled. He has a few drops of sweat glistening his face that should repulse him, but for some reason it does not. Harry goes further down to his jaw that was literally sculpted by the gods. 

He just wants to press sweet little kisses all over his jaw, face, neck. Man, does he just want to litter his neck with little open mouthed kisses. He wants to bite down, and claim Louis as his. Because he kind of already is. 

Harry reluctantly lowers his eyes to his chest to where he knows he’ll find something that he’ll enjoy. Muscular chest with perk little nipples. God, did Harry just want to latch on until Louis was a mess of soft moans and breathless gasps. 

Harry sees Louis’s clearly defined abs. Harry has to put his hand on the locker just to steady himself. Then Harry shamefully lowers just a bit to see what he’s been seeing in his dreams late at night. An apparent bulge where Louis’s soft cock lays. 

And that is that. Harry has to get out of that locker room and _fast_.

 

Harry runs to the gymnasium alone. He does every single one of the activities alone. He walks back to the locker room alone. He does everything alone that day because he just can’t face Louis right now. He doesn’t know what to do. Harry opts with going to talk to Liam during lunch.

Harry speed walks to the lunchroom, so he can quickly drag Liam out of the room before he sees Louis. He practically runs from his class before lunch all the way to the cafeteria. Thankfully Liam is sitting where their group of friends normally sit. Harry walks over to Liam and gently taps him on the shoulder.

“I need to talk with you… in private. Now.” Harry says as Liam looks a cross of worried and confused. 

“Okay boys, I have to go for a bit with Harry. I’ll see you later if I don’t come back to lunch.” Liam says his goodbyes and is about to leave when he sees Louis rushing over to where they are sitting from the other side of the cafeteria.

“Liam, we have to go!” Harry tries to urge him to pick up the pace.

“Let me say goodbye to Louis quick.” 

Harry looks at him pleadingly and quickly counters, “We really can’t wait for him. I’m avoiding him right now actually. It’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Liam seems to understand, and he lets Harry lead him out before Louis can catch up. 

Harry leads Liam through the halls, past the gym, and outside by the football practice fields. Harry stops by a bench and sits down, gesturing for Liam to sit down too. Harry sits there squirming for a little while, trying to figure out how he is going to start this. Or if he even has the balls to tell him. No, he has to tell Liam. This is important and Liam could help him through this.

“So, Liam. Nice weather we’re having today.”

“Seriously, that’s all you could come up with.” 

“I know. That was lame.” Harry pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. “The thing with Louis is, erm, I kinda keep thinking he’s beautiful and shit. And I kinda sorta almost drooled over him when we were changing for gym. I was scared, and I just ran from him. And I can’t face him because I can’t handle all of these thoughts. I feel like a creep thinking about my best friend like that!” Harry leans over and puts his hands on his forehead to try and calm himself down.

“So, what you are saying is that me, Zayn, and Niall were right this whole time. Lil Haz likes Louis.” Liam laughs which gets him punched by Harry.

“Too early?” Liam questions even though he knows the answer. “In all seriousness, I think you should warm up to the idea of liking Louis. Is it really all that strange? You guys have been joined at the hip ever since I met you guys in like 2nd grade. It’s always been _LouisandHarry_. I remember one time at the end of 2nd grade, Louis told me that he liked my curls and you got so mad. It’s really quite funny now that I look back on it.”

_Today in class, Ms. Mason is going to teach everyone how to multiple big numbers. Right now she is doing a really hard problem on the board. 34 times 16._

_Harry sits at his desk and watches the teacher do the problem. To Harry, it doesn’t seem that hard. It’s like multiplying all the little numbers together before you add them up. Unfortunately, not everyone - Louis - thought it was that easy._

_“Harry.” Louis whines. “This is soooo hard. It’s like the hardest thing in the entire world. There is no way I can learn how to do this.”_

_Harry just chuckles at his best friend. Louis is older, so he is supposed to be best at everything. But Harry always seems to have to help him with his school work. Not that Harry minds._

_“Okay let me help you. Let’s start with an easier problem.” Harry takes out a plain piece of paper and writes 18 times 13. “Here, I’ll help you with this one. First, you multiple the ones digit with the ones digit. 8 times 3 is..?”  
“24. That’s easy.” Louis says proudly._

_“Good. So you write it under the line like this.” Harry shows Louis exactly what he is writing down. Harry goes on and on and eventually Louis understands it. “I’m so proud of you Lou.” Harry smiles to himself. He helped his best friend which always makes him happy. Times like these he can tell that he is Louis’s favorite person ever._

_Harry turns back around to talk to Louis and sees Louis talking to Liam. Not only talking to Liam, but he is playing with Liam’s curly hair._

_‘Why is he doing that?’ 8 year old Harry thinks. ‘I have curls too. Why doesn’t Louis play with my curls?’_

_Harry groans because this just isn’t fair. And then it gets ten times worse._

_“Liam, you have the coolest curly hair that I’ve ever seen!” Louis exclaims. And no, just no. Harry has the best curly hair. He is supposed to have Louis’s favorite everything because they are best friends._

_Harry feels awful. He feels like he is getting replaced by Liam. The irrational 8 year old boy gets out of his seat and sits down next to another boy in his class, Jordan. As Harry sits down, he hears Louis ask why he is leaving his seat. Harry triumphantly ignores him and starts a conversation with Jordan._

_There isn’t much to talk about. Harry thinks Jordan is dull and they don’t like any of the same things. Jordan likes football, but he likes the Chicago Bears. The Bears! The arch rival of the Green Bay Packers. Harry could never be friends with someone who likes the Bears, but he has to be nice to show Louis that he can be replaced too._

_Every day for two weeks Harry sits with Jordan. They mostly talk about football, but never about the Packers or Bears because that would just end in arguing and best friends don’t argue._

_Harry hasn’t talked to Louis once during this time period. The longest time since he met Louis two years ago. Honestly, he is starting to miss his true best friend, but he has to prove a point._

_~~_

_At recess later that day, Liam comes up to Harry while he is playing on the slides and monkey bars on the playground._

_“Harry, I need to talk to you.”_

_“I don’t want to talk to you Liam.” Harry continues playing on the jungle gym, but Liam follows him wherever he goes._

_“Stop making Louis sad.” Liam eventually shouts over all the other screaming kids._

_“Good. He made me sad. So he should be sad too.” He goes down the tall slide before turning to Liam. “Wait, I’m not talking to you. Stop making me talk. That’s mean.”_

_Either Liam doesn’t hear him or chooses not to listen because he continues talking to Harry._

_“You just stopped talking to him and have been pretending to be Jordan’s friend for a long time now. Louis misses you. He just wants his best friend back.” Liam pleads._

_“I’m not pretending to be Jordan’s friend. He is a very nice boy. And Louis has a new best friend. Doesn’t need me no more.” Harry pauses. “Quit talking to me and making me talk to you.”_

_“I’m not making you do anything. You are talking by choice.” Harry groans because Liam is right, like always. “Just talk to him. I don’t understand what the problem is.” Harry just ignores him. Liam is the problem. Liam and his stupid curls. “Why are you mad at him? Please tell me.”_

_“It’s your stupid curls!” Harry involuntarily screams before stomping away to go find Jordan._

_~~_

_Another couple of days go by without Louis talking to him. Only a confused Liam was talking to him. Trying to get Harry to explain himself, but he already said too much._

_On a Friday before a three day weekend, Harry had been exceptionally sad about not talking to Louis and starts blabbing to Jordan._

_“Do you like my curls? Are they the best curls you’ve ever seen? Louis doesn’t think they are. He likes Liam’s. Do you know Louis? He’s my best friend in the whole universe. We’ve been buddies since Kindergarten. He helped me make a house of blocks. That was really nice of him. Louis is so tall because he is older than everyone else. Isn’t that cool? I think Louis is the awesomest and coolest person I know.” There was a cough behind Harry. He turns around and sees Louis standing there shuffling his feet._

_“I’m still your best friend?” Louis questions. Harry just nods. “You know, your curls are my favorite. Not Liam’s. He actually said he was going to cut his hair anyways. No more curls for him. One person can’t have two curly haired friends in their life. One curly haired boy with green eyes who has a love for the Packers is all I could ever want.”_

 

“You were being ridiculous, and all Louis wanted was you.” Liam chuckles to himself. “What I’m saying is, you’ve been friends for this long. Louis isn’t going to end it over something silly like you staring at him too long in the locker room.”

“You think?” 

“I know. Just start talking to him again. He probably doesn’t even know that that was the reason you were avoiding him. Just go get your best friend back because cutting my hair won’t solve this problem.” 

 

After school that day, Louis runs up to Harry, still afraid that Harry would run away.

“Harry, I’m so glad I caught you. Why’ve you been avoiding me? Is everything okay?” Louis softly speaks as he brushes his hand lightly against Harry’s arm. It gives Harry goosebumps and a weird feeling inside his stomach. 

“I was being stupid. It’s all better now so don’t worry.” Harry flashes Louis a smile to reassure him.

“As long as you’re sure you’re okay. I missed you today.” Louis takes a few steps forward to hug Harry. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and buries his head in Harry’s neck. Naturally, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’s neck and hugs him back. Without even realizing it, he quickly pecks his forehead.

That little kiss freaks Harry out. Friends don’t kiss other friends foreheads. “Well I better get home Lou. See you later.” Harry attempts to scurry off, but Louis grabs his elbow.

“Come to my house later. Me, you, and Niall to start off the weekend. And before you ask. Liam and Zayn said they had plans but wouldn’t tell me what they were doing. Mysterious.” Louis jokes. “Now please, come later, yeah?” Harry nods which makes Louis really happy. Louis hugs him once more before bounding over to his own car. 

~~

Harry is more than a little nervous to go over to Louis’s house. All these stupid feelings are going to ruin everything. He has the whole car ride to Louis’s house to calm down but he seems to have gotten even more nervous than before. Regardless of how he feels, he still knocks on Louis’s door. 

“Hey Hazza! Niall’s already in here, so let’s get started.” He beams at Harry then leads him to the familiar living room.

“What shall we do boys? Any ideas?”

“I’m feeling cupcakes.” Niall blurts out.

“You want to make cupcakes?” Louis questions.

“Yeah, why not? Harry can help us since he is the master of baking.” Niall says which makes Harry turn a deep shade of red.

“I wouldn’t say I’m the master.”

“Haz, you are amazing, truly a master.” Harry smiles like always when Louis compliments him. “Now let’s make a quick trip to the market to get stuff to make some cupcakes. And yes Niall, we can get whatever flavor you want.” 

Harry is the one to drive them to the store. It is just a quick five minute drive so he doesn’t mind. He gets a great parking spot right next to the door. 

Niall walks ahead as Louis and Harry walk right behind him. This is freaking Harry out. Louis is walking so close to him. Their shoulders and arms are touching! Louis keeps trying to catch secret glances of Harry, but he’s not being very discreet. 

“Harry, are we going to make from scratch or are we going to buy the ones where the ingredients are already mixed and pre-measured?”  
“Whatever you want.” Louis and Harry follow Niall to the baking aisle. Niall is acting like a little kid on Christmas. He truly does love cupcakes. 

Louis and Harry quietly talk as Niall picks out everything for them. Niall picks out vanilla and chocolate mixtures because he just can’t decide what kind of cupcakes he wants. 

When he brings the packages to their cart, Louis leans up and whispers in Harry’s ear. “Chocolate is my favorite.” Those four simple words have Harry trying to steady himself on the cart. Louis practically purred in his ear! Harry’s heart is going a mile a minute and his head is spinning.

Niall picks out some white frosting and blue food coloring, claiming that the blue will make the cupcakes taste so much better. Harry doesn’t wait for Louis to make any more comments and hurries off to the checkout counter.

 

When they are back at Louis’s house, Niall is the first to grab the bags from the store and scurry inside to the kitchen. Harry tries his best to keep up with the blonde-haired boy, not wanting to be alone with Louis. Harry can’t lose control now. He has to keep up his façade, and not let his feelings dribble out.

By the time that Harry saunters into the kitchen, Niall has already gotten all of the items out of the grocery bags and onto the counter.

“Okay, so I thought we could split up the cupcakes. You and Louis could do the chocolate cupcakes, and I could do the vanilla cupcakes.” Niall proposes. “I know how shit Louis is in the kitchen, so I thought it’d be a good idea to have the master help him out.”

“Hey! I’m not that terrible in the kitchen. I can make some food.” Louis defends himself. “But I do like the idea of working with my Haz.” Louis smiles sweetly at Harry before grabbing the chocolate cupcake mix from the counter. 

Louis walks over to the table, which thankfully is in the same room as the kitchen. Harry couldn’t handle being totally alone with Louis, especially with his favorite flavor, _chocolate_.

Louis starts to read the back of the mix for instructions. There is only a few things that need to be added. Harry leans over Louis’s shoulder and reads the bag. They need a cup of water, a stick of butter, and two eggs. 

“Can you go get the ingredients and a bowl to mix it in?” Louis asks and of course Harry is going to get it. He would do anything Louis asked him to do. 

If Louis wanted ice cream at 1 in the morning. Harry would bring him some. If Louis wanted to skip school and go race Go-Karts. Harry would go with Louis. If Louis wanted to steal a bus and drive it off a cliff. Harry would do it. Well… maybe not that extreme, but Harry would do almost anything for Louis. He’d be nothing without his best friend.

Harry walks the few feet to get to the fridge to get the two eggs. He found the cupboard where the bowls were. And now he knows why Louis asked him to get this. Louis wouldn’t have been able to reach that cupboard. Louis is so much smaller than Harry. And Harry loves how short and muscular he is. He loves Louis’s curves and his big round bum. Harry always appreciates Louis’s nice lil body.

After he has the bowl and eggs, he takes the few steps to get to Niall to grab the butter and get a cup of water. “Louis already has you doing all the work?” Niall teases. Harry laughs and shakes his head, “Louis seems really excited to work. I may be the one making _him_ do all the work.” Harry replies back.

“So, Harry, a little birdy told me that you had a wee little crush on Louis like three people I know have been saying since the beginning of time.” Niall murmurs.

“Stop.” Harry exaggerates the syllables, drawing the word out longer. “It’s more like an infatuated. I just appreciate his personality and how he looks. It’s like a phase, it will go away sooner or later.”

“Or never.” Niall mumbles. Harry looks mock offended. “It will go away, you bugger.” Harry pauses. “Wait, is that why you put me with him? To try and get us together! That’s awful and it will not work.” He exclaims.

“You never know, Harry. You need to embrace your love.” Niall says dramatically.

“Maybe Louis is a cover, and I really love you Niall. Maybe I just want to snog your face off.” Harry retorts. “Watch your back, Niall. I’m coming after you.” He smiles sweetly before returning to the table to help Louis.

 

Do you ever get so happy around someone and you don’t even know why? Just them being with you seems like the best thing in the world. If you were to die right now, you wouldn’t even care because you were with that one special person. 

That one person that could cheer you up when you are sad. That one person who makes you laugh when you are angry. That one person that makes you feel so much better just by being with them. It’s like they are the sun, and without them you cannot survive.  
This is how Harry feels about Louis and it’s getting ridiculous. 

Louis could tease Harry with a slight smirk on his face and it’s like Harry won the lottery. Louis’s smile warms his heart. He wants to take a picture and save it, cherish it for always. Harry would like to take lots of pictures of Louis and put them in a gallery to show everyone in the world just how beautiful his best friend is. 

All Harry can think anymore is _LouisLouisLouis_. It’s not exactly practical. He’d like to learn to play guitar, practice football, or improve his grades, but all he can think about is Louis. His happy personality, his soccer talent, his lips, his hair, his legs, him.

There are so many things he wants to do with him or do to him. He wants to have cute dates with Louis. Mostly he wants to go on the classical _‘dinner and a movie’_ date. 

Walking into the restaurant awkwardly like all first dates. He wants to peek over the menu to try and catch a glance of his beautiful face. He wants to get so distracted by Louis’s face that by the time the waiter has come over, he hasn’t once looked at what drinks they have. So he just orders a water. 

Harry wants to have small talk to get to know each other even better than they already do. He wants to accidentally brush feet underneath the table making them both blush. He want to apologize for crowding his feet space and have a cute and frantic _‘no, no, it’s ok, I don’t mind’_ from Louis. 

He wants to end up eating half of each meal because they both want to try each other’s. He wants to share a dessert with Louis like in all the cliché movies. Harry wants Louis to compliment how good the dessert is so he can say _‘I’d rather have you for dessert’_. And then blush until his face is beat red because how could he say that to Louis on a first date?

Harry wants to go see a chick flick late in the night with Louis. He wants them to start kissing before it’s even 20 minutes into the movie. He wants to go home thinking that this is what he wants for the rest of his life. He wants moments to remember, moments to cherish, and he wants it all with Louis.

 

Harry snaps out of his daydream when he hears a loud snapping sound. His eyes focus and he sees Louis snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Are you alright? You zoned out for a bit there.” Louis says looking worried. 

Harry blinks his eyes a few more times before replying, “Yeah, I’m fine. No worries.” He smiled reassuringly at Louis before turning to Niall. “I need to speak to you, let’s go.” He gets up and grabs Niall before Louis can even question anything.  
Harry drags Niall through many rooms of the house and leads him into a guest bedroom. Niall wanders around the room for the few seconds it takes for Harry to shut the door. 

Harry crowds into Niall’s space and traps him against the wall. Harry stands tall and confidently with his hands flat against the wall next to Niall’s head. Niall stands with his hands at his sides, staring up at Harry waiting for him to say something. But Harry doesn’t want to say something.

The room seems to be getting hotter. You can feel the emotion in the air. Harry is desperate. He is desperate for Louis. He wants to tell him how he feels, but Harry doesn’t want to lose his best friend. He just wants to know if Louis loves him. He wants to kiss Louis, anywhere that he’d let him. But Louis isn’t here. Niall is.

Harry moves his hands from the wall to have them slide down to cup Niall’s jaw.

Who was he kidding? Louis would never love him. Louis would never even kiss him. Louis wouldn’t want to do any of the things that Harry wants to do to Louis. And Harry just wants a kiss. Even if it isn’t from his first choice.

Harry leans forward, slowly, ever so slowly. 

He doesn’t dare look into Niall’s eyes. He doesn’t want to see the emotion from his eyes. Harry doesn’t want to feel any emotion right now. He just wants a kiss and for someone to kiss him back. And his irrational side isn’t picky on who he is going to get it from.

Harry is mere inches from Niall’s lips. Close enough to give him a sweet eskimo kiss, so he does.

Maybe Niall will go along with this. Harry just wants a kiss. All he desires is to be wanted, by someone, anyone. Niall could like boys. Harry could live a life with Niall. Niall would be good enough. He is a fun guy, definitely a person that Harry would be attracted to.  
Harry takes the final leap and lightly kisses Niall on the lips. A simple closed mouth kiss. 

He pulls away a bit to see how Niall is reacting. He seems frozen in place. It’s almost as if he didn’t register what just happened. “Niall, say something.” Harry pleads.

“You love Louis. This is a mistake.”

“I just want a _kiss_. Louis doesn’t love me. It’s okay… Just a kiss.” Harry whispered. “Let’s kiss again. I need to kiss you.” Niall stays silent which Harry takes as an invitation.

He surges forward this time and takes Niall’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucks slightly. His lips are so soft, so warm. Niall’s hands lift from his side to Harry’s waist. Just holding him there, not moving. Harry kisses Niall again, lots of tiny closed mouth kisses on his lips before leaving a trail all the way to his ear. “You’re so good, Niall. So, so good.” Harry slightly bites his earlobe making Niall groan softly. 

Niall takes control after that and brings Harry’s lips back to his. Niall makes the kiss slow and languid. It is nice. It is comforting to kiss someone. Harry never knew how good this could be.

Niall kisses his lips one more time before pulling away. Harry tries to chase his lips, not wanting this to end. He whines when Niall stops him from kissing him again. “Shh – it’s ok. I got you.”

Niall kisses across his chin, feeling what little stubble he has. He kisses down Harry’s neck, stopping a few times to suck dark purple love bites into his neck. 

He kisses across his collarbones of what he could reach from Harry’s low cut shirt. Luckily, the shirt was big enough that Niall could move the collar to sweetly kiss Harry’s shoulder.

Harry was extremely sensitive around the juncture between his shoulder and neck. All these kisses from Niall making him go crazy.  
He has to grab onto something to steady himself. He grabs the back of Niall’s t-shirt as he whines softly from all the kisses.

~~

Downstairs, Louis is getting restless. He already put their finished cupcakes away and now he has nothing else to do. _‘Where had Harry and Niall gone? And why were they taking so long?’_ Louis wonders.

He starts aimlessly strolling around the house, trying to find the two boys. He checks the living room. It is empty. He checks the formal dining room. It is empty. He checks the basement. And again, it is empty. 

There isn’t many other places for them to go, so Louis starts searching through the bedrooms. 

He is walking along the hallway near the bedrooms when he hears a faint whine come from the bedrooms. Louis is hoping that it is in fact, the two boys, doing some weird ass shit, and not some creepy man that broke into his house. ‘Cause really, why would there be those noises?

He goes to the bedroom that has the noises coming from it and slowly opens the door.

“What the fuck?” Louis screams.

Niall and Harry immediately detach themselves from one another.

“It’s nothing, Louis, really.” Harry says frantically.

“So you weren’t sucking face with Niall?” Louis yells. He crosses his arms, waiting for a response from his best friend.

“Well, yeah, but we’re not together. I just wanted a kiss. Please don’t be angry.” Harry defends.

“Yeah, Lou, --“ Niall starts, but is interrupted by Louis.

“Niall, I need you to leave.” Louis says calmly. Niall tries to protest, but Louis doesn’t let him. Niall mutters a quick _‘goodbye’_ to Harry before he leaves.

After Niall leaves, it gets way worse for Harry. Louis doesn’t yell, he doesn’t tell Harry how mad he is or how he doesn’t like what he saw. Louis just paces around the room. The silence is worse than being yelled at.

“Lou?” Harry mutters.

“No, I don’t want to talk.” Louis says, but he continues talking, showing that he does want to talk. “I can’t believe you were doing that. I’m your best friend, and I had no idea. I didn’t know you liked boys or Niall.”

Harry cuts him off to correct him, “No, no. Well, yes and no. Yes I like boys, but no I don’t like Niall.”

Louis arches his brow, looking confused. “Then why were you kissing him? Were you experimenting? I just- I don’t understand why you kissed _him_.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone. And I know it’s pathetic that I’m 18 and I just lost my kissing virginity, but I just wanted to know what it was like.” Harry explains.

“It’s not pathetic. So why Niall?” Harry just shrugs. “Why Niall? Why not me?” Louis questions. Harry is scared. He doesn’t want to give anything away, but he is sure his face shows how worried he is. He was not expecting that question. 

What is he supposed to say? _‘Erm, I kinda fancy the pants off of you and I didn’t want to make it weird’_

Louis notices his hesitation and steps closer to Harry. “Why not me?” Louis puts his hands on Harry’s chest and leans just a bit closer to whisper in his ear, “Why not me, baby?”

“You-you’re my best fr-friend. It’s w-weird.” Harry stutters.

Louis just smirks at him. “Exactly. You’re my best friend and I want to help you. If you want a kiss, I’ll give you a kiss.”

“No, no. It’s okay. Niall took care of it.” Harry says quietly, looking down so he doesn’t make eye contact with Louis. Louis takes advantage of Harry not paying attention and swoops down to suck a love bite on the lower part of his neck. On instinct, Harry tilts his head to give Louis better access. 

Louis bites down gently on the spot on Harry’s neck making him hiss in pain overcome with pleasure. Louis licks the spot, soothing it before grabbing the side of Harry’s face so they are eye to eye.

“Sounds like you want a kiss, Haz.” Harry frantically shakes his head no. “It’s okay to want a kiss. You know why?”

Harry listens to what Louis says and shrugs his shoulders. Louis leans in close, so their noses are practically touching and whispers, “I want to kiss you too.”

Louis surges forward and kisses Harry. There is probably too much force and too much tongue, but it is still the best kiss that either boy has ever had. 

Granted that this is only the second kiss that Harry’s ever had, but still. It is one hell of a kiss.

Harry’s hands roam Louis’s body. He starts at his shoulders then down his back. He can feel every contour in the shorter boy’s back. Harry moves his hands from his back to his front. Down his chiseled chest, to his cute pudgy tummy. 

Harry grabs Louis’s waist as he is walked over to the bed. Once he feels the bed on the back of his knees, he lays down, pulling Louis on top of him.

The two boys move to the top of the bed with Harry’s head in the pillows. As soon as Harry is settled, Louis is back on top urging them to kiss again. 

Louis kisses him with fever and pushes his tongue inside Harry’s mouth. His tongue roams around Harry’s mouth, trying to memorize every crevice. 

Louis reaches his hands up to tangle in Harry’s hair and pulls on a stray curl slightly. Harry moans and his hips jerk up instinctively. “Oh god, Louis… fuck.” Louis kisses him some more all over his face, neck, and eventually back to his lips. Harry wraps his big hands around Louis’s bum and grinds him down on his own clothed cock.

“Lou…Louis. Stop, fuck.” Harry whimpers.

“What? Did I go too far? I’m sor-“ Louis rambles.

“No, wanna blow you. Can I, please?” Harry moans. 

“Fuck yeah, Harry, whatever you want.” Harry flips them over and starts kissing Louis again. Immediately shoving his tongue in his mouth. Harry’s hand wanders down Louis’s body and gently cups Louis’s cock. “Harry, fuck, shirt…yours…off, god.” Harry gets the hint and takes both his and Louis’s shirt off. 

Harry kisses him once more on the lips and then trails kisses all over his body. Harry kisses his left pec before moving to the right side to suck a bruise into the muscle. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he grazes Louis’s right nipple with the pad of his thumb. 

A high-pitched whine comes out of Louis and –fuck- that makes Harry even harder than he already is. He slowly brushes his thumb over his perk nipple and watches Louis’s reaction. And god, that is that hottest thing he has ever seen. “Got sensitive nipples, babe?” Harry jokes. 

“You bastard, absolute bastard-“ Louis is cut off when Harry tugs on his nipple releasing a delicious moan from Louis’s sinful lips. Harry wants to feel Louis squirm, loves having this power over him. He attaches his mouth to Louis’s hard nipple and bites hard enough where Louis could actually come in his trousers if he continued sucking on the nub. 

Not wanting this to end, Harry lifts his head up and starts leaving opened mouth kisses all the way down to the top of his jeans. Harry moves his hands to the top of the waistband of his pants and looks up at Louis for permission to continue.  
Louis nods his head, so Harry gets to work on his pants. He uses his teeth to undo the button and then pull the zipper down, grazing Louis’s hard cock ever so slightly.

“Haz…please. I need…I… fuck.” Louis groans.

“What do you need, baby? Use your words.” Harry says sweetly as he kisses around the waistband of Louis’s briefs.

“Your mouth. Need your mouth, uggh.” Harry kisses Louis’s cock through his briefs. Starts sucking on the tip of Louis’s cock through the thin material. “Please, please, need your pretty little mouth sucking my cock.” He doesn’t need to tell Harry twice. Louis lifts his bum to make it easier for Harry to get his underwear off.

Harry takes his time kissing Louis’s thick, delicious thighs. He’s been dreaming about these thighs for as long as he can remember.  
Harry has to grab his dick through his pants, just to calm himself. They’re just thighs, but –fuck—Louis is so hot. Harry kisses and bites softly on Louis’s thighs, wanting to appreciate this moment. 

He works his way up Louis’s thighs and finally gets a good look at his cock. Thick, hard, and flush, all because of Harry. The tip of his cock is red and dripping precome. Harry sees it twitch against Louis’s stomach, and Harry just smirks at Louis. “You ready for my mouth, baby.” 

Harry grabs the older boy’s dick and strokes it a few times. Reveling in the feeling of how thick Louis is. Thicker than Harry, but not as long. Still, such a pretty cock. 

Harry leans down and leaves a few kisses to the tip before kissing down the vein in his cock. He licks a long strip to the underside of Louis’s cock. “Oh-oh god, Haz, so good, your mouth, good. Fuck.” Harry leaves a few kitten licks to the head before taking the tip into his mouth.

Harry takes Louis’s cock inch by inch in his mouth til he can’t take anymore. He bobs his head up and down and strokes what he can’t fit in his mouth. 

His tongue swipes over the underside of Louis’s dick making Louis moan in pleasure. He lifts up to where just the head is in his mouth and sucks hard. “Fuck, fuck.” Louis groans.

Giving a blow job should not be as hot as it is. Harry has to palm himself, trying to relieve some pressure, but it does no good. Harry sucks Louis’s cock down as far as he can go while undoing his pants to get a hand around himself.

He releases Louis’s dick and strokes it as Harry lays his head against Louis’s pubic bone. “So fucking hot, Lou, so good for me. Such a good boy.” Harry continues to stroke his own cock as he goes back to sucking on the head of Louis’s. 

Harry tries to think about what would feel the best to get Louis to come because he really wants to come, but not before Louis.  
He goes down on Louis, trying to deep throat him, but he gags before he fits the whole cock in his mouth. He comes off of Louis’s cock to get a deep breath before lowering down on his cock again. 

It takes a few tries, but Harry finally gets his nose to reach the pubic hair above Louis’s cock. He sucks hard and fast, trying to get Louis to come. He is teetering on the edge himself, but he wants Louis to come first. 

He moves his hand from his own dick to cup Louis’s balls and that’s it. Louis comes down his throat in long thick streams. Harry sucks him through his orgasm before releasing Louis’s now soft dick. 

Harry moves up closer to Louis and starts tugging at his cock, chasing his own orgasm. “So good, Lou, got me so hard, so fucking hot.” Harry groans. Louis can tell he is close because Harry is tugging frantically on his cock.

“Come on, Haz, fuck, come for me. So good to me… come for me baby.” Harry moves so the tip of his dick is nearly touching Louis’s and says, “Gonna come on you.” Louis just nods and grabs his hips to steady him. It only takes a few more strokes before Harry is shouting Louis’s name and coming all over him. 

After he comes down from his high, Harry leans forward and pecks Louis’s lips sweetly. 

He grabs Louis’s discarded boxers and starts wiping up Louis’s stomach which is covered in Harry’s come. “You little monster got your come all the way up to my chin.” Louis chuckles. 

“Sorry, I’ll do better next time.” Harry replies. And the thought of a next time has Louis making grabby hands at Harry to come cuddle with him. Louis cuddles into Harry, putting his head on Harry’s chest.

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Louis questions. 

“Uh, yeah, if you want. I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I was hoping there would be a next time ‘cause you’re really hot and-“

“Harold, do you only like me for my looks?” Louis says pretending to be offended.

“No, no. I just- I just I’ve wanted you for so long, but I’ve been too scared to tell you, and the other boys wanted me to tell you, but I was too chicken. It’s always been you, Louis. I want- I want to be with you. Forever. And I know we’re not even dating yet, but I don’t ever want to let you go. I need you. Without you, I’m no one. Just please, please tell me you feel the same, or have a chance of feeling the same.” Harry pleads.

“I want you, Harry. The whole nine yards. I’ll be whatever you need me to be, but I’d like to start as your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend. Boyfriend sounds good.” Harry says, “God, I’ve wanted you for so long and it feels surreal to finally have you. It’s like a dream. You are so gorgeous and beautiful and – “ 

“You really have me thinking that you only like me for how I look.” Louis teases.

“I like you for you. Your looks are just a bonus. I really like you. Like really, really like you.” Harry grins and kisses him on the forehead.

“Well, good because I really, really like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> coments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I want to know what you guys think !!


End file.
